This invention concerns restringing of downed utility wires such as power lines, telephone lines, etc. During storms, it is common for falling trees, limbs, and windblown debris to sever sections of utility lines.
A linesman must then manually restring sections of the lines in the field without the use of heavy line stringing equipment.
The standard practice for many years has been for a flexible cord (called a P-line) to be manually thrown from one pole over the crosspieces of the next. The P-line is then used to pull a heavier pulley line across to the next pole, that line then used to pull the heavy wire or cable itself across to the next pole.
This is a tedious and time-consuming task, particularly where tree limbs are growing close to the lines, and is a reason that repairs proceed slowly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a process and device for restringing lines between utility poles enabling much speedier and easier restringing of the line sections.